5 minutos mas de sueño, no le hace mal a nadie
by Esmeralda357
Summary: -¡Tío! ¡Ya estabas despierto! –Hizo un puchero. -No, no lo estaba. –Contesto aun con los ojos cerrados. –Pero ya que estas aquí, hazme compañía un rato. –le quito los lentes, la abrazo aun mas fuerte y le dio un beso en la frente.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es completamente mía.**_

 _ **En ese One-shot la masacre del clan no ocurrió, por alguna razón, Sasuke no se fue a esa misión de años, el y Sakura lucen igual que en Boruto: The movie. Sarada luce igual que cuando enfermo. Itachi sigue igual, solo que se ve mas maduro. Fugaku y Mikoto lo mismo, pero entrados en años.**_

* * *

 **Resumen:**

 _ **-¡Tío! ¡Ya estabas despierto! –Hizo un puchero.**_

 _ **-No, no lo estaba. –Contesto aun con los ojos cerrados. –Pero ya que estas aquí, hazme compañía un rato. –le quito los lentes, la abrazo aun mas fuerte y le dio un beso en la frente.**_

* * *

 _ **Buena lectura**_

 _ **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

 _ **-5 minutos más de sueño, no hacen mal a nadie-**_

Una mañana nublada en Konoha, aunque pareciese que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover, y a pesar de que eran casi las 7 de la mañana, mucha gente recorría las calles de la aldea. Grupos de gennin con sus sensei, comerciales, civiles, shinobis asegurándose de la seguridad de los aldeanos, todos ellos formaban parte de la población.

En uno de los lugares más exclusivos de la hoja, se encontraba el Clan Uchiha. Clan reconocido, por infinidad de cosas. Una de ellas, porque el "Gran Uchiha Madara" uno de los padres fundadores de Konohagakure no sato, perteneció en vida a este clan.

Otra de las cosas que hace prestigioso al mismo es por su poder ocular. El Sharingan. Y en algunos casos el Mangenkyou Sharingan o el mismísimo Rinnegan.

Pero en fin, el caso es que, esa mañana, muy temprano por cierto, a cierta pelinegra y de ojos ónix, de 4 años de edad, se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de ir a casa de sus abuelos paternos, dándoles la excusa a sus padres de que hace mucho tiempo no desayunaban junto a ellos y tras una leve carita de perro atropellado los padres de la misma aceptaron. Por lo cual ahora se encontraban caminando rumbo a la casa de los padres de su papi.

Asi es, la pequeña chantajista es Sarada. Primera y única hija, del matrimonio Uchiha-Haruno.

Mientras caminaban de la mano Sasuke y Sakura, Sarada iba unos pasos mas delante de ellos saludando a cuanto Uchiha se encontraba y claro las personas no podía negarse, y no porque fuera la nieta del líder del clan, no claro que no, si no porque nadie podía resistirse a la pequeña cuando levantaba su pequeña mano saludándote y mostrándote tan hermosa sonrisa.

Era la princesa de los Uchiha.

Cuando Sarada llego al porto que dividía la casa de sus abuelos con el resto del clan, un par de hombres con le emblema del mismo en sus camisas, le abrieron la puerta dándole la bienvenida a ella y a sus padres que estaban a unos metros para llegar.

-Buenos días Sarada-hime, bienvenida. –Saludaron ambos hombres con una sonrisa al verla.

-Buenos días. –Saludo ella también, sonriéndoles y empezando a correr a la puerta principal. Dejando a Sasuke y Sakura.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-sama, Sakura-sama. –dijeron haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenos días chicos. –Respondió Sasuke, Sakura solo les sonrió.

Ambos aun tomados de las manos, siguieron su camino, tratando de alcanzar a su primogénita.

Sarada se encontraba, frente a la puerta después de haberse subido a una silla que se encontraba ahí y haber tocado el timbre. Segundos después fue Fugaku quien abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse con su nieta ahí sola, pero se tranquilizo al ver a su hijo y a su nuera saludando a los de la entrada.

-¡Buen día abuelo! –Saludo ella.

-Hola, Sarada. –El se agacho un poco y coloco su mano sobre su cabeza, despeinándola un poco, ella se rio ante esto. –Buenos días Sasuke, Sakura. –Les dijo cuando llegaron junto a su hija.

-Padre. –Sasuke inclino ligeramente su cabeza en respeto.

-Buen día, Fugaku-san. –Imito la acción de su esposo.

-Pasen. –Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar seguido de los visitantes.

Una vez adentro, se dirigieron a la sala, donde una pelinegra de cabello largo y muy hermosa salía de la cocina.

-Fugaku, ¿Quién toco el tim…? ¡Oh que bueno que vinieron!

-¡Hola abuela! –La Uchiha menor se acerco a Mikoto.

-¡Sarada! ¡Por dios, cuanto has crecido! –La abrazo.

-Estas exagerando Mikoto, la viste hace dos días.

-Es que crece tan rápido. –Se levanta y va a saludar a los otros dos. –Sakura, que linda te ves. –La abraza.

-Igualmente, Mikoto.

-Sasuke, cariño. Cada día más guapo. –Le acaricia el rostro.

-Por algo soy tu hijo, mama. –Le besa la mejilla a su madre.

-Bueno, llegaron en buen momento, asi desayunaremos todos juntos. Iré a hacer el desayuno. –Dice la madre de Sasuke, comenzando a caminar a la cocina.

-Le ayudo. –Se ofrece Sakura.

-Gracias, cariño. Sarada, ¿Podrías ir a despertar a Itachi, Por favor? Esta en su habitación.

-Claro que si abuela. –y se levanta tomando camino a las escaleras.

-Ten cuidado en las escaleras. –Le advierte a su hija, tras haber recibido un "Hai, Otosan" se dirige a su padre. – ¿Itachi esta aquí? –Pregunta Sasuke.

-Si, anoche se quedo hasta tarde, y tu madre no lo dejo irse a su casa, alegando de que era muy peligroso siendo ya muy noche. Ya sabes como es Mikoto. Asi que lo obligo a quedarse en su antigua habitación. –Le contesto Fugaku.

-Izumi debió haberse preocupado.

-Ella salió a una misión hace dos días, y no regresa hasta dentro de una semana más o menos.

Mientras tanto, Sarada subía cuidadosamente los escalones, camino por un par de pasillos y finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta. Se dispuso a tocar.

"Toc, toc" cuatro, cinco segundos "Toc, toc".

Nadie abrió, asi que se preocupo un poco por su tío, asi que deslizo la puerta muy poco, asomándose. No vio nada raro, asi que entro.

En la cama se encontraba Itachi, dándole la espalda a su sobrina, el aun dormía. Ella podía observar su cabello sujetado en su típica coleta baja, y parte de su espalda.

Silenciosa se acerco, se acomodo ligeramente sus lentes y levanto su pequeño dedo, picándole la ancha espalda a su tío favorito.

-Tío Itachi. –Lo llamo quedito, mientras lo seguía picando. –Tío despierta. –Lo pico con un poco mas de fuerza y lo siguiente no se lo espero.

Itachi medio dormido había sacado su brazo de entre las sabanas y sin darse la vuelta lo paso a su espalda, alcanzando a su sobrina y levantándola, pasándola por sobre su cuerpo para finalmente recostarla a su lado, abrazándola.

-¡Tío! ¡Ya estabas despierto! –Hizo un puchero.

-No, no lo estaba. –Contesto aun con los ojos cerrados. –Pero ya que estas aquí, hazme compañía un rato. –le quito los lentes, la abrazo aun mas fuerte y le dio un beso en la frente.

Sarada sabia que tenia que avisarle que el desayuno no tardaría en estar listo, pero al ver el rostro de su tío, y verlo con tanta tranquilidad, no pudo evitarlo, se acurruco a el, disfrutando del calor, aroma, seguridad y amor que Itachi desprendía. Cerró sus ojitos. Después de todo, _5 minutos más de sueño, no le hacen mal a nadie._

Después de varios minutos. Abajo en el comedor, el desayuno estaría listo en cualquier momento.

-Sarada e Itachi ya se tardaron, iré a buscarlos. –Dijo Sasuke, soltando un suspiro.

Se encaminaba por el mismo camino que había dado su hija, cuando llego a la habitación de su hermano mayor, la puerta, estaba entreabierta, asi que entro, la escena que vio, lo hizo sonreír.

Tanto Itachi como Sarada, acurrucados y durmiendo plácidamente. Y al igual que su retoño, Sasuke no pudo evitarlo, dio vuelta a la cama y se recostó en el espacio libre cuidadosamente para no despertarlos, los observo un poco y cerró sus ojos.

Itachi inconscientemente sonrió…

 _ **¿Quién dice que 5 minutos mas de sueño, no une una familia?**_

 **Fin…**

* * *

 **Tengo pensado de que sea un One-shot, pero si a ustedes les gusto, y quieran saber que pasa después, puedo transformalo en un Two-shot o three-shot ya saben dos o tres capítulos. Ustedes deciden. Por favor déjeme un comentario.**

 **Arigato ...**


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui hay capitulo, si les soy sincera. Me costo muchisimo escribir un segundo capitulo, ya que solo estaba previsto que fuera uno solo. pero esto es lo que salio, y me gusta mucho esforzare mucho por traerles mas capitulos.

Tengo pensado que seran capitulos cortos, gracias a mi falta de imaginacion

Por favor, comenten ... y esperan una opinión sobre una idea para el siguiente capitulo, si tomo en cuenta su nombre en las notas de autora.

tambien la estoy publicando en wattpad.

* * *

-Oi otooto. Debemos bajar un desayunar.- Itachi intentaba despertar a su hermano.

-Hn, me quede dormido. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. -Voltea hacia dónde Sarada dormia aun, justo en medio de ambos- Es tan hermosa.

-Si, lo es. -Acararicia el rostro de su hija- Sarada, cariño despierta.

-¿Que pasa papi? -Se levanta tallando sus ojitos.

-Vamos desayunar. -La carga en brazos.

Ambos hermanos y la pequeña bajaron al comedor, donde Mikoto y Sakura terminaban de colocar los alimentos en la mesa.

-Bajaron justo un tiempo, estaba por mandar a Fugaku por ustedes.

-Lo siento, les contagie mi sueño. Ademas Sara-chan es muy apachurrable.- Decia Itachi agarrandole ambas mejillas a su sobrina.

-Ouh tio, tu eres el apachurrable.- Le contradijo hacerle el mismo gesto a el.

-¿Y que? ¿Yo no lo soy? -Alego Sasuke fingiendo molestia.

-Cuando tenias la edad de Sarada lo eras, ahora ya estas algo viejo.- Lo molesto Su hermano mayor.

-Papi, tio Itachi te dijo viejo. Pero no le creas papi, tu todavia eres joven y guapo.

-Lose cariño, tu tio a veces es algo infantil.

El hermano mayor solo sonrio mientras se acercaba a Sasuke para tomar a su sobrina e ir a lavarse las manos. El padre de Sarada fue tras ellos.

-Oye tio. -llamo su atencion una vez sentados frente a la mesa.-Me gusta tu cabello. ¿Crees que me miraria bonita si me lo dejo crecer?

-Por supuesto. Pero cabello largo o corto no importa tu ya eres hermosa. ¿o sera qué quieres verte aún más linda para un chico?.- Fingio celos.

-N-no. No es eso.

-¿Segura? Aun eres pequeña para pensar en chicos. -le menciono Fugaku.

-Sarada, recuerda lo que te dije sobre los novios. -le recordo su padre.

-¿Nada de novios hasta los 30 ?. -Pregunto Sarada.

-Exacto.- concordaron los 3 hombres Uchiha.

Sakura y Mikoto solo sonrieron. Ambas sabian que los tres eran muy sobreprotectores con la pequeña.

-Por cierto. Dentro de muy poco seran los cumpleaños de Sakura y Sarada ¿no?, Ya pensaron como celebrar. -Pregunto Mikoto.

-Yo ya se lo que quiero de regalo.- le contesto su nieta.

-¿Oh si? ¿Que? - interroga Sakura.

-¡Un hermanito!

Exclamo con una sonrisa enorme. Haciendo que tanto Sakura como Sasuke se pusieran rojos a mas no poder. Y que Itachi estalle a carcajadas. Fugaku y Mikoto solo reian (Obviamente Fugaku mas discretamente).

-¡Amo a esta niña! JAJAJA.- Itachi se partia de la risa.

* * *

Que les parece No es lo mejor, pero llevo varios dias intentado escribir pero tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza. Espero les guste.


	3. Chapter 3

-Abuelo.

-¿Que pasa Sarada? -Pregunto Fugaku.

-Cuando crezca, ¿puedo unirme a la policia militar de los Uchiha?

Eso sorprendio a todos.

-¿Tu, quieres unirte? - La pequeña asintio. -Bueno, Sarada estaria encantado de que te unieras, pero puede que mientras creces cambies de idea.

-No lo creo abuelo. Yo quiero unirme y despues cuando sea una gran ninja me convertire en Hokage.

Ok, si lo de unirse a la policia los habia sorprendidos, lo de convertirse en Hokage los dejo sin palabras. Pero sabian que a pesar de que Sarada tenia casi 5 años era una niña muy madura, y si ella se lo proponia estaban seguros de que en el futuro lo lograria.

-Si eso es lo que quieres cariño, tienes todo nuestro apoyo. -Sasuke le dedico una sonrisa a su hija.

-Seras una gran lider Sarada. -Le aseguro Itachi.

-Y la mas hermosa. -concluyeron Sakura y Mikoto.

Sarada simplemente les sonrio abiertamente con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ella sabia que siempre contaria con el apoyo de su familia. Ellos la guiarian para que algun dia ella sea una gran Kunoichi, sabia que era un gran camino por recorrer, pero para cumplir sus sueños, es el sendero que Sarada estaria dispuesta a cruzar tantas veces como sea necesario.

Su familia sabia todo el sufrimiento que conlleva el ser ninja y sobre todo el ser Uchiha, Sin embargo harian que su pequeña se levante cada vez que caiga. Estarian con ella para verla pelear, sufrir, caer, levantarse y finalmente triunfar, despues de todo Sarada habia heredado la Voluntad de fuego.

Sus ojos es por lo que muchos matarian, sus ojos son la esperanza de una nueva luz, de una nueva generacion, porque la pelinegra no estaria sola, como alguna vez lo tuvieron sus padres y sus antepasados, ella tambien contaria con amigos y compañeros que la acompañaran en su largo camino ninja.


	4. Chapter 4

Ese mismo día, mientras los varones Uchiha tomaban un poco de Sake, las mujeres se servían té. Sarada estaba en el patio lanzando unas shuriken bajo la mirada atenta de su padre, tío y abuelo, y es que no querían que llegara a lastimarse.

-Sarada, ¿Porque no tomas un descanso? -Dijo Sasuke ofreciéndole un vaso de jugo.

-Está bien papá. -Dijo dejando sus armas de lado, y acercándose a su progenitor. Tomando asiento junto a ellos. Sorbiendo de la pajilla.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Sara-chan. -La felicito Itachi.

-Si, mi papá me ha estado enseñando.

-Muy pronto entraras a la academia, esto te dará ventaja.

-Papá. -Dijo llamando la atención de Sasuke. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Te escucho.

\- ¿Como conociste a mi mamá?

\- ¿Porque quieres saberlo?

-El otro día Baka-Boruto dijo que sus papás se enamoraron a primera vista. Yo quiero saber cómo conociste y te enamoraste de mamá.

-Bueno, es una historia muy larga. -Sasuke se sonrojo muy tenuemente. - Yo conocí a tu madre el primer día en la academia, tu madre peleaba con Ino como siempre, yo iba entrando junto con Naruto, cuando la vi, me pareció una niña linda -Se sonrojo más- pero muy escandalosa. Molesta.

-Siempre le dices molestia a Mamá.

-Es de cariño.

-Bueno como decía, ese día la miraba de vez en cuando, ya que se sentó junto a mí, podía verla y escucharla. Cuando las clases terminaron me desilusione, pero sabía que la vería el siguiente día y los que le siguen.

-Así que por esa razón regresaste más contento de lo habitual. -Le menciono Itachi con una sonrisa

-Cuando teníamos 12 años nos graduamos de gennin y nos asignaron en el mismo equipo junto con Naruto, y Kakashi como sensei. El equipo 7.- suspiro Sasuke. -Después, cuando cumplimos 13 le pedí que fuera mi novia. Desde entonces hemos estado juntos.  
Durante las misiones, siempre me preocupaba por ella y trataba mantenerla lejos del peligro, muchas veces tuve que salvarla. Pero, con el tiempo Sakura quiso ser fuerte y le pidió a la Quinta que la entrenara yo por supuesto le di mi apoyo y también le ofrecí mi ayuda. Sakura siempre ha sido admirable.

-Concuerdo contigo Sasuke. - Hablo Fugaku. -Ella es una mujer, en toda la palabra, Con todo respeto. Sakura es la hija que Mikoto y yo siempre deseamos tener, claro sin hacer menos a Izumi. - Aclaro volteando a ver a Itachi.

-Lo comprendo, pero, no sabía que ustedes quisieron una hija.

-Si, pero no lo logramos. Salieron ustedes. -Bromeo-.

-Abuelo, no te preocupes, si quieres yo puedo ser tu hija. - Le dijo dejando su bebida de lado y levantándose para acercarse a su abuelo.

\- ¡Oye! . -Alego Sasuke.

-Yo también quiero que seas mi hija. -Menciono Itachi levantando su mano.

\- ¡Oigan! Ella es mía. - Demando abrazando fuertemente a Sarada.

-Oto-san, me aplastas. - Menciono moviendo sus bracitos. - Papa, tengo una última pregunta, dijiste que el Abuelo Kakashi los entreno cuando eran gennin, ¿entonces quien es más fuerte ahora, nanadaime-sama o tú? El otro día se lo pregunte a Tío Naruto y me dijo que él siempre ha sido el mejor ¿Es cierto eso?

-Hn, claro que no. No es más fuerte que yo solamente por ser el Hokage, le daría una paliza aun sin ver.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Esto tiene que escucharlo Boruto. Por cierto, papi, no vayas a olvidar a mi hermanito, quiero que este aquí lo antes posible. -Fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar a la casa. Dejando a un Colorado Sasuke.

-Creo que tienes trabajo otooto. -Lo molesto su hermano mayor.

-Cállate Itachi.

-Tu qué piensas Sasuke. ¿Quieres otro hijo? -Le pregunto su padre.

-Yo...Si quiero. -contesto con voz baja y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces háblalo con Sakura y pide su opinión.

-Eso hare.

-Mas Sobrinos. -Dijo Itachi con ojos soñadores y una sonrisa. (Ya saben al estilo anime).

Ese mismo día por la noche Sasuke y Sakura se pusieron manos a la obra con el "Pequeño regalo para Sarada". Y vaya que lo disfrutaron.

 **Okay dado que esto pequeños one-shot son familiares, quisiera saber su opinión, este capítulo continuaba con Lemon, pero eso lo decidirán ustedes lo quieren o no?  
**


End file.
